


Motherf***king Bloodsuckers | Part 1

by DCMarvelite



Series: Motherf***king Bloodsuckers [1]
Category: DCU, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Based off of movies, Multi, Vampire Hunter AU, Zero Capes (In a sense)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27785251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelite/pseuds/DCMarvelite
Summary: To the average person, the world appears to be a dull and dreary place, but something malicious dwells amongst us. These unholy freaks of nature have been plaguing our streets for years on end, feeding from innocent lives. In order to combat the terror, a group of fearless individuals banded together in the name of justice and freeing the people once and for all. (This work is on Wattpad and soon will be on FanFiction.net under the same title).
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Motherf***king Bloodsuckers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032741
Kudos: 2





	Motherf***king Bloodsuckers | Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU takes place in mainly in New York unless stated otherwise

###  Prologue

With a swipe of her card, an oddly dressed woman stepped through the revolving doors making her way down the stairs with light but sharp steps defined with purpose as she navigated through the ocean of civillians. Her face was obscured by a veil wrapped around her head and her neck and the rest of her body adorned a tattered set of heavy cloth. Despite the insufficient light emitted from the florescent bulbs, a pair of sunglasses sat on the bridge of her nose. Nobody payed her any mind, they simply walked past her as if she were a ghost however a small gang of idle teens took notice in her poor attire. Their eyes alone seemed to mock the appearance of the lady. A couple of glances were shared amongst them before they mentally agreed on robbing the poor woman figuring she would be an easy target. 

They kept good watch of her, like a hawk eying its prey, syncing their footsteps with the woman's to keep their presence under wraps. They followed her to down the platform waiting for the right moment to strike. The victim seemed clueless to the gang of dilinquents trailing behind her as she continues her way down the platform not even bothering to look back. The teens followed her to a more secluded and quiet part of the platform where the smallest of noises created the loudest of echoes. Gradually picking up the pace, they withdrew their melee weapons gaining on the woman. 

She made a turn at a corner encouraging one of the boys to give chase after her. His mouth twisted into a conniving smirk ready to sink the blade into the woman to leaving her to suffer as she bled out. The teen lunged at what he believed was his victim, but all his knife caught was air. He scanned the area for any footprints or any signs of her whereabouts but to his dismay there was nothing to be found. The boys were taken aback, looking at each other with visible frustration and confusion. They were about to turn back when they heard echoing footsteps nearing closer. Emerging from the gloomy shadows was their victim but she was no longer wearing the rags.

Her pale slender body stood a few inches away from the teens in a defensive position. The teens scoffed at her, mocking her pale appearance as they all charged at her. This only made the situation worse as the woman revealed a sharp set of fangs and pair of snake-like eyes. She screeched at them with an earsplitting pitch proceeding to lunge at them. Scared, the gang skidded against the floor desperately trying to scrabble to safety, but the woman was faster.

It all happened so suddenly. The woman teared through each and one of them, ripping them to shreds sparing not even a single soul. Her sharp fangs and wicked claws all worked together in a symphony of death. Blood and entrails splattered all over the walls and floor as her victims screamed and cried for help. The feeling of slaughtering these cowards was like adrenaline; the sensation growing and mustering with each slice. Now the woman was down to her last victim. His eyes darted across the horrid sight of the bodies - which were once his friends - littering the floor before he shifted his attention to the being before him. She eyed him like the predator she was, showing off her fangs with a bright grin. He begged and pleaded to spare his life shaking in fear only to feed into the excitement of his killer. She lunged at him screeching with pure devilish delight with her sharp finger nails up in the air. Accepting his fate, the teen squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the fatal blow until….

BANG!

A deafening blow rang out through the entire tunnel, bouncing off the walls. Wondering what it was, the teen slowly opened his eyes to be met with an ashy skeleton bursting into sparks as the bones disintegrated into dust. And that was enough to make him scream bloody murder, as he vigorously backed up against the gut filled wall behind him. He continued screaming until his mouth was plastered with some unknown substance. Two figures walked closer to him crouching down to his level, their eyes hidden with domino masks. He stared at them in horror not even daring to make a move. One of them - who had blonde hair - reached their hand out to the teen mouthing 'c'mon on'. Hesitating for a moment, the boy glared at his hand before mustering the courage to grab it. The beings led him back to the outside world through a manhole.

The boy ripped the substance from his mouth, lettting out a nervous laugh knowing he was now out of danger, embracing the safety of the environment around him. Before he could say a 'thank you' his saviors had already vanished into the rainy night.


End file.
